capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbitros
The Corporatocracy of Harbitros (also known as the''' Harbian Corporatocracy', the '''Corporatocracy', or simply Harbitros) is a nationstate on the continent of Avarice. The nation is the largest on Junope population-wise. The nation is surrounded mainly between the Antossic Divide, the Hyperbean Ocean, and the Dracohr Ocean. Harbitros was founded in 1765 after a large exodus of Theoavarists emigrated from the Kingdom of Zeiifunder due to them being mistreated by the current king, Jerrod. The Theoavarists discovered the continent and founded their new, pro-capitalist nation on the eastern coast. The original Harbian government was classified as a confederate aristocracy, but was reorganized when the Eulumian empire joined to form the Eularbian Commonwealth. For over a century, a golden age of technological, societal, and cultural innovation took place. In 1919, however, the Commonwealth diverged when the radical new ideology, Communism, became popular amongst the Eulumians. Harbitros was then reorganized into a corporatocracy -- a government ran and operated by corporations and the private industry -- with the aid of Virgil Ekaj. In 1991, Strebor Ekaj became Fiscal Patriarch of Harbitros, and governed for 85 years. However, to conceal how long he had been leader of Harbitros and his lack of aging, the Corporatocracy somehow constructed a satellite that was able to suppress the realization of Strebor's discrepencies globally. When Strebor went missing, the satellite was deactivated -- and everyone soon realized the truth. Shortly thereafter, the Corporatocracy announced that the Third Fiscal Patriarch would be elected via indirect democracy, similar to demesne arbiters and vicarians. The 2076 Harbian Election then crowned Ray Paul the new leader of Harbitros, with a set term of 10 years. Etymology The name Harbitros derives from the Modex Writte, the holy text of Theoavarism. Shortly after the creation of humankind, Mavurik describes a land of pure creativity and endless streams of wealth. However, the name Harbitros was scribed differently than its modern combination of letters. The original spelling of Harbitros was Arbi̊i̊dro᷈zze, written in the older script for Mor Friivish, Harbitros' primary language -- as well as the most-spoken language on Baecca and arguably all of Junope. History Exodus from Zeiifunder In 1760, King Jerrod of Zeiifunder instituted higher taxes, specifically imposed on Theoavarist citizens, to try and stabilize the failing Zeiifundite economy due to fiscal instability indirectly caused by the Concordian War for Independence. However, the Theoavarists grew angry and disappointed in the monarchy for neglecting their religion's traditions, as well as Zeiifunder's own convictions. In early early 1764, a large fleet of ships full of Theoavarists embarked from Vayzul and sailed west, navigating throughout the various landmasses and archipelagos composing Baecca. In early 1765, the first fleet of Theoavarists finally settled on the east coast of an unknown, unmapped continent which they named Avarice, referring to Theoavarism. After the first few towns were built, the nation of Harbitros was offically founded, making its capital in the first major Avarician city, Ostlyn. Early Years Harbitros' first few decades of being a sovereign state resulted in success and continental expansion. More and more Theoavarists had fled Zeiifunder since 1765, quickly growing the population. By 1790, Harbitros' political borders had spread to the eastern front of the Paroxys Massif, a large mountain range on central Avarice. In 1784, Harbitros' future largest city, Raleigh, was founded as a small coastal town. In the late 1770s, Harbitros had sent several cargoships westward to begin trade routes with foreign nations, particularly on the then mysterious continent Isteroxe. The first Harbian cargoship to successfully trade with an Isteroxean state was Orlassus, which had navigated underneath Isteroxe and made its way into the Atonix Ocean, near the Eulumian empire. The Eulumians, however, were wary of the unknown ship and did not immediately allow it to dock. However, after scrutinizing over its passengers, crew, and contents, the Harbians disembarked and began trading with the local Eulumians. Soon thereafter, the current rulers of Eulumia hastily invited the foreigners to Versienna, Eulumia's capital city. Nearly 20 years later, negotiations between Harbitros and Eulumia would lead to the creation of a supernation known as Eularbia. Eularbian Golden Age The Eularbian Commonwealth was officially formed in 1794, and bonded the Harbians and the Eulumians under one unilateral government, headed by both of the nations' former leaders. Immediately, the two cultures and peoples began to take new shape, and many new innovations quickly bloomed from cooperational work, such as the precursor to locomotives and automobiles: the Eularbian railcar. Steam power -- after being discovered by Harbian scientist and avid Theoavarist, Peter DeJero -- was also a revolutionary new powersource, paving a path for hundreds of new technologies to advance the Eularbians. Age of Apparatus A long-spanning amount of time known as the Age of Apparatus (c. 1800 to c. 1915) during the Eularbian Golden Age brought forth hundreds of new technological and cultural reforms and innovations. Firearms, originally invented by Theoavarists in the 1000s, were upgraded to fire more rapdily and precisely; sea vessels were armoured with metal, steel, and the newly discovered metal compound dubbed "harbian metal"; aerships were invented with the aid of steam; various medicines were created to take care of previously incurable diseases and illnesses; biology, chemistry, psychology, astronomy, and mathematics were all expanded upon; and countless other changes revolutionized the world, originating all from Eularbia. Wild West During the Eularbian Golden Age, Harbitros' borders had expanded to the western coasts of Avarice. However, much of the newly acquired land had been unexplored. In the 1850s, large gold and silver veins were discovered by several pioneers, inevitably sparking global attention and interest. Within the next decade, tens of thousands of immigrants from across the globe and Eularbian citizens traveled to the Grand Winsch Desert on western Avarice to "strike it rich". The huge fluctuation of people caused many new towns and cities to be built, including the Harbian cities of Crittenden and Vice Ridge. The Wild West also inspired countless Harbian folk legends, such as the Stranger, a mysterious, well-fashioned man who would come to people and speak to them cryptically, usually before they died or were mortally wounded. Another famous Harbian folktale is that of Big Henry -- an aphroid Concordian immigrant to Harbitros, who worked in a gold mine, but sacrificed himself to both save the other miners and forward a minecart full of gold before the mine collapsed. Divergence In the mid-1910s, a new socioeconomic philosophy known as Communism began to spread among the intellectual class of Eulumia, especially in-between the politicians and leaders. The philosophy shared several large similarities with Belialism, the Lord of the Flies' theory of the world from the Modex Writte. In late 1918, Eulumian leaders openly spoke of the greatness of Communism and began to radically change Eulumia's political, social, and economic states. Harbitros, however, was wholly against this, and in early 1919 the Eularbian Commonwealth diverged back into Eulumia and Harbitros. Within the month of the Divergence, Harbitros had reorganized a government with the aid and architecture of Virgil Ekaj, who had formed a corporatocracy. Virgil was then elected, by the populace, first Fiscal Patriarch of Harbitros. Great Harbian Depression The Eularbian Divergence caused Harbitros' economy to crash and spiral into a nearly decade-long depression. Under the economic turmoil Harbitros faced, thousands of Harbians found themselves homeless and jobless. Crime also increased during the Depression, and brought forth some of Harbitros' most notorious criminals -- mostly all being outlaw bandits or syndicated crimelords. As a way to try and counteract or to lessen the damage of the Depression, the Corporatocracy officially isolated itself from the rest of Junope. However, Harbitros' populace faced a rejuvenation in its culture, strengthening the Harbian aspects and making them more defined and unique. The Great Depression brought forth an era of art and literature known as Divergial, in which numerous great works of art and literature were created. Divergial is arguably the foundation for contemporary Harbicana. By the latter days of the Depression, the Wild West era finally ended when the last of the unspecified territory had been reorganized as a demesne and law was firmly established. In 1929, the Depression finally began to subside, and the economy slowly healed with the aid of the Corporatocracy. Harbitros' currency was rejuvenated and backed by more valuable resources, such as the increasingly popular fuel of oil, gold, silver, and platinum. The 1930s was a decade of total Harbianization and recuperation from the Eularbian Divergence and the Great Harbian Depression. Cold War The Cold War was initially started in 1941, when Harbitros had officially exited isolation and was once again active in the global community. Harbitros immediately began instituting trade routes across the world, and sending out cargovessels. In 1945, however, a convoy of Harbian cargoships was attacked and consequently destroyed by the Nassi-Hassock Empire, after sailing close to the southern coast of Azium. The Corporatocracy, after confirming that it was indeed the Hassock Empire who had perpetrated the act, instantly waged war, sending a large aerfleet. Two years of pure desolation against the Azians by Harbitros transpired in the 1940s Harbian Fusillade of Azium. The Nassi-Hassock Empire surrendered in 1947, after Harbitros had dropped an atomic bomb onto a large Askerskan city. The Corporatocracy then forcibly divided Azium into new nations, reinstating some pre-Hassock states that had not been on the face of Junope since prior the the 400s. After the exhibition of Harbitros' new, unprecedented power, the United Soviette Republics, formerly Eulumia and now a giant communist state, began to create its own atomic arsenal to compete with Harbitros, thus setting off the race for superpower status between the two nations. The first major competition between the two was the Sea Race, in which Harbitros and the USR raced to create superior oceanic innovations and discoveries. Harbitros, however, won with the creation of the underwater city of Aeonsanx. Throughout the late 1940s to the late 1980s, Harbitros and the United Soviette Republics tried to endorse their socioeconomic philosophy to the rest of Junope -- the former's being Capitalism, the latter's being Communism. The competition was played out in various wars backed by either side. The most notable are the entirety of the Drushian Wars, in which Harbitros and the USR pitted North and South Drushia against each other, to showcase which of their philosophies were superior. The Concordian-Govindan War was also a conflict hijacked by Harbitros and the USR to spread their ideologies, though it was originally intended by Domi Concordia as an annexation campaign that the Govindans aggressively resisted. The Cold War ended in 1991, with the combined variables of Harbitros' various sabotaging and espionage against it, economic depression, food shortages, revolts, and an overall loss in morale regarding the power of the nation and the reverance of Communism. After the dissolution of the United Soviette Republics and the global fall of Communism, the Corporatocracy, now led by Strebor Ekaj, immediately offered assistance to the nations of Isteroxe, as well as to aid in the restabilization of Isteroxe's economy. Katherine Elouise, a central figure in rebelling against the USR, became Eulumia's new chancellor and the two leaders became great friends, reflectively causing their nations to have an incredibly strong, rejuvenated alliance. 21st Century The Corporatocracy of Harbitros in the 21st century is Junope's most powerful, influential, and largest nation. With Harbitros' gigantic economy and massive influence on economics, most of the world's imports, exports, and other economic flowage is somehow connected to the continent of Avarice. The Atonement of Harmony, an international organization that all modern nations are members of, was founded by Strebor Ekaj's design and heavily funded by the Corporatocracy. Global War on Terror On Penulber XX, 2007, Melopath, Raleigh was heavily damaged and over a thousand Harbian citizens were killed during the Dolor Friday Attacks perpetrated by the Tullic terrorist organization Varr-Iskad, originating from Southern Askersia. The Dolor Friday Attacks caused a worldwide effort headed by the Corproatocracy of Harbitros and the Atonement of Harmony to bring an end to terrorism. The Global War on Terror was initiated in 2009, with the War in Southern Askersia, in which Harbitros and the AoH invaded the northeastern Azian nation to found out Varr-Iskad. However, this invasion and several other happenings on Azium triggered an overly contrived domino effect across Azium, leaving it in total chaos by 2045. In 2051, Harbitros destroyed Cadarus' capital city of Lilac, in order to deliver a crippling blow to the Tullic Empire of Cadarus and the Adonte. The Mercenary Wars Beginning on Threshannual VI, 2045, the Mercenary Wars was an iniative to find and destroy Extrema Caeli, a stateless military organization. It was started when a group of EC mercenaries ambushed a squadron of Harbian infantry during Mother's War in Aphrostan. The war was originally headed by Legionnaire International and the Harbian Eclipse Agency, but soon thereafter the Atonement of Harmony joined, after suffering casualties and sabotage inflicted on them by Extrema Caeli. The Global War on Terror entered its final years after the New Year's Eve Conflict, when Harbitros tracked down fleeing EC forces to their island headquarters, and engaged them in a large battle which resulted in Garnon Essias and Mohzeus Maliroy escaping aboard their soviette submarine. Technological Singularity The Singularity occurred in 2026, ushering in more technology than previously existed in total. Along with the huge revolution in technology, highly advanced human biomechanical and cybernetic augmentations became commercialized. Whilst all of Avarice and most of Isteroxe were in support of the augmentations, large amounts of people on Baecca were entirely against it. In late 2026 and early 2027, a series of riots and protests broke out in Domi Concordia against transhumanism and Harbian augmentations, referred to as the 2027 Augmentation Riots. Space and Nano Age After the end of the Global War on Terror, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros turned its focus to the Moon and space. Due to Ronald Varlynne's fascination for the Moon and establishing lunar facilities, the Moon Betterment Project was initiated by various corporations in junction with the Corporatocracy. Since then, various space companies have emerged, wanting to capitalize on the growing interest in a space industry. In the 2060s, nanotechnology made several breakthroughs -- and in the 2070s, nanites were being utilized in medical treatments, cures, and even transhumanist eugenics. Economy : Main Article: Economy of Harbitros '' Harbitros' economy is wholly capitalist, as even the government and military are privatized. The economy of Harbitros is fueled mainly by natural resources, technological innovation, entertainment industries, and extremely high productivity. As of 2045, the Atonement of Harmony's Socioeconomic Council estimates that Harbitros' gross domestic product is approximately $53.5 trillion, easily eclipsing all other nations' GDPs and making it the most powerful economy on Junope. The Harbian Credit currency is the world's primary reserve currency, due to its low inflation rate and incredibly high value.. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros is the world's largest importer of goods and services, as well as the largest exporter. Unlike most other modern nations, Harbitros has no known deficit or debt. Eulumia, Domi Concordia, Verall, New Vaeulia, and Frenoire are its largest trading partners. Harbitros' largest industries are the arms industry, entertainment industry, information technology industry, aviation industry, oil industry, augmentation industry, mining industry, and one of the largest food indsutries. Harbitros' economy contains the largest private sector on Junope, as it is 100%. The GDP is led by the service sector at 50.4%, followed by the industry sector at 46.6%, and the agriculture sector at only 3%. Consumer spending composed around 72% of Harbitros' economy. In 2043, the Harbian work force was comprised of over 1.3 billion Harbians. Demographics Population The population of Harbitros is estimated to be approximately 2.95 billion as of 2085. Harbitros' population underwent large growth in the 1930s through 1960s, beginning almost instantly after the end of the Great Harbian Depression. Harbitros' population after the Eularbian Divergence was approximately 430 million, but has since then multiplied by almost six. Harbitros is the most populous nation on Junope, also leading to it having the most populated city -- Raleigh. Harbitros' population is extremely diverse; the largest racial group is Friivians, followed by Larusians and Larusio-Friivians. The largest racial minority in Harbitros is the Convulic race -- Aphroids being the second largest minority. Language Mor Friivish is the official language, as well as the de facto national language, for the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. The second most spoken language in Harbitros is Larush, due to the Eularbian Golden Age and a large cultural diffusion between Eulumia and Harbitros. Approx. 17% of the population fluently speaks both Mor Friivish and Larush, whereas 83% of the population only fluently speaks Mor Friivish. The third most popular language in Harbitros is Latin, due to its Baeccan roots. Religion The Corporatocracy of Harbitros has a largely Theoavaristic populace. Approximately 68% of all Harbians identify as a Theoavarist. The second largest religion in Harbitros is the Isteroxean-originated religion of Fatalism, which is Eulumia's national religion. It is estimated that 23% of the population is Fatalist. Only 9% of Harbitros' population is agnostic or atheist, and less than .1% identifies as Tullic. Culture The Corporatocracy of Harbitros is home to many diverse cultures and traditions, due to it being entirely composed of immigrants or descendants of immigrants from all over Junope. Harbitros' culture is primarily Western, as it shares many similarities with Isteroxean culture as well as its own, self-formulated culture. The core of Harbicana, however, was established by the Zeiifundite Theoavarists who had emigrated from the Kingdom of Zeiifunder in search for a new land to retain economic and religious freedoms. Harbians are generally characterized as having a strong work ethic, competitiveness, individualism, independence, and deep convictions. Harbians are also known to have strong likings for individuality, private property, rule of law, freedom, equality, capitalism, and small, unevasive government. According to a Verallian 2034 study, Harbians give 1.42% of Harbitros' GDP to charity, placing the Harbian populace and country as the most charitable nation on Junope. The Harbian Dream -- the implication that working hard in Harbitros will achieve a happy, comfortable life as well as the ability to choose between many different occupations and careers -- plays a key role in attracting immigrants from abroad. Harbitros has the world's largest and most fiscally well-off middle class. The Harbian upper class contains the majority of Junope's richest individuals, many of them being multi-billionaires. The lower class of Harbitros is small compared to other capitalist societies, and is recorded as being better off than most other first world lower classes; however, approximately 41% of the lower class is made of poor families, the homeless, and the unworking. Food Harbitros' mainstream cuisine is similar to other western nations. Dishes such as pizza, hot wings, hamburgers, hot dogs, ice cream, mashed potatoes and gravy, cookies, and cakes derive from various immigrant cultures. Other foodstuff, such as flan, milkshakes, roasted lobster, biscuits, cheesecake, grilled cheese, breakfast cereal, and soda beverages were invented or heavily reformed in Harbitros. Eating habits of Harbians share great similarities to both Eulumia, Verall, Domi Concordia, and Zeiifunder. A medium of food, fast food, originated from Harbitros in the mid-1930s, and has since then become a global phenomenon, with Harbian-originated fast food chains appearing in nations like Domi Concordia, Vorennta, San Locura, Eulumia, Verall, Tieuxberia, New Vaeulia, Tierra del Sador, Frenoire, and Lishta Azia. Literature, Philosophy, and the Arts The first few decades of Harbitros' existence arose new forms and bases of literature and art known as Exodulian. After the Eularbian Convergence, new art styles spread throughout Harbitros, such as Eularbian realism and Eularbian abstract. Revered authors, such as H.K. Treylorann, Samson Louis, Edmund Voruck, and Cindy Strappe pioneered new forms of fiction, such as Eularbian fiction, science fiction, and fantasy. The Eularbian Divergence and the immediate beginnings of the Great Harbian Depression inspired new literature genres, the most significant being divergial fiction. A revolution in art, architecture, dance, an drama occurred during the 1920s known as the Divergal Renaissance, which also brought forth music genres such as jazz and blues. In the 1930s, a categorization of literary works that were culturally significant and globally renowned were integrated as "Harbian classics", in which they became part of school curriculum and influential on popular culture. The Cold War brought on many new changes to art and literature, including the architectural, sculpturial and painting movement known as Harbian contemporary, as well as contemporary literature. As Raleigh fundamentally transformed into Junope's largest, most populous city, in the 1930s, many idealists, artists, and actors urbanized to the growing city. This eventually led to the establishment of an entire block and lane known as Melopath where a large amount of theatres, stages, and art exhibitions were added. One of the most successful plays in the 20th Century, ''Blurred Lines of the Blind Man, was first performed in Melopath on Wintraend XXIV, 1947. Music Harbian music is heavily influenced by Larusian folk music, as well as Zeiifundite and Theoavarist folk music. In the 1800s, Harbian folk music became its own distinct genre, as many of the songs belonging to said genre included sounds, rhythms, melodies, and strums from the new instrument named the banjo. Jazz and the blues were formed and grew in popularity in the 1920s and 1930s, mainly originating from Aphroid immigrants who had moved from Concordian-occupied Aphrostan and permanentely settled down. Rock-and-roll also came about in Harbitros, pioneered by musicians Steven Esros and Tommy Burlas in the 1950s and 1960s. Fred Tyler was one of the more influential songwriters and musicians during the 1960s-1970s folk revival movement in Harbitros. Pop music also have origins in the Corporatocracy, spanning all the way to the early 1950s, but becoming a national sensation in the 1980s, and later a global music shift in the 2000s. Cinema Summervale is one of the leaders in motion picture production and overall the world's film industry. Motion picture was first conceived as a Eularbian invention in 1879, between several different innovators and entrepreneurs between Eulumia and Harbitros. The first official exhibition of motion pictures was held in Ostlyn, Harbitros on Sepreindus VII, 1888, whilst the second was held in Eulumia in 1889. In the mid-1920s, the first motion picture with audio was finished and released in Harbitros. Until the 1940s, Harbitros was one of the only nations to possess a film industry, which had formed in Las Esperanza, as well as in Raleigh. Temporal Media and Moonrise Broadcasting were pioneers for the movie industry as well as film merchandising. The 1950s and 1960s also underwent a cinema revolution, churning out science fiction, western, fantasy, horror, and romance comedy movies. Harbian movie stars, such as Jim Fray and Patricia Pauswan, are icons not only in Harbitros but across the globe. The war genre also became increasingly popular throughout the 60s and 70s, such as Through the Maw (1978), Red Like Blood (1965), Forlorn Brother (1970), and Black Tidings (1968). Many of the war movies during this period were based on wars against communism, i.e. the Concordian-Govindan War or the First Drushian War, but others were fictitious. In 1993, Eulumian and Harbian film technocrats cocreated Technicolour, which allowed television and movies to be recorded, distributed, shown, and livestreamed in colour; the Corporatocracy was the first nation to create a full-length motion picture, showcasing the revolutionary innovation. Countless Harbian movies have shaped not only the nations' culture, but the entire world's. Fashion Harbian1.jpg|Harbian woman in the 1920s Harbian3.jpg|A Harbian woman sporting a white dress and hat, c. 1935 Harbian2.jpg|A Harbian couple in the 1940s Harbian7.jpg|A group of Harbian entrepreneurs sporting formal wear, 1940s Harbian4.jpg|A Harbian male wearing a pinstripe business suit, c. 1945 Harbian8.jpg|Harbian male in relaxwear, c. 1950s Harbian10.jpg|A Harbian radio show performing a live show, 1950s Harbian11.jpg|Harbian businessman sauntering down a street in his suit, c. 1950s Harbian9.jpg|Harbian radio show host with a checkered suit, 1954 Harbian12.jpg|A Harbian female in a dress, c. 1955 Harbian13.jpg|Two corporate officials surrounded by newly-developed weapon prototypes, 1959 Harbian14.jpg|Two Harbian females in casualwear, c. 2016 Harbian15.jpg|A Harbian male wearing a casual-stylized suit, 2020 Harbian16.jpg|A Harbian fashion model displaying a dress inspired by modernized post-divergial, 2026 Fashion in the Corporatocracy of Harbitros is eclectic and a blend of both formal and informal. A large majority of Harbians wear more casual-styled clothing, such as t-shirts, leather jackets, and jeans. The first mentioned was first designed in Harbitros in the early 1900s, approximately around a decade before the collapse of the Eularbian Commonwealth. In modernity, however, t-shirts are an international trend as almost all societies across Junope retain the attire in clothing outlets. Jeans are also a Harbian fashion invention, as they came about in the Old West in the late 1800s. Besides the three aforementioned, many other types of casual clothing -- en masse -- are worn by Harbians of all ages and social classes. Large quantities of Harbians also wear formal wear -- either for work or to suit their own individual tastes in fashion. Formalwear in Harbitros are usually formulated of dress shirts, dress pants, dress shoes, business suits, tuxedos, vests, and Eularbian-era headwear (i.e. bowler hats, tophats, et cetera). Sports Many of Harbitros' sports are successors of Baeccan or Isteroxean sports, but activities such as bowling, golf, and tennis are all Harbian creations. The Corporatocracy has hosted 5 Arcadian Games. Harbitros' national sports are: Bowling, golf, tennis, volleyball, soccer, baseball, fencing, shooting, archery, boxing, and martial arts. Government The government of Harbitros is a corporatocracy. It is composed of eleven corporations that are elected by the citizens of Harbitros for decade-long terms. Likewise, there is a total of 165 Vicarians to represent each demesne and corporate district within Harbitros (three per demesne, two per corporate district); they are elected by denizens of their respective demesnes and have terms for three years. The head of the Corporatocracy is the Fiscal Patriarch. The corporations that compose the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy as of 2090 are: Ekaj Autonetics International , Baron Digital, Harbian Munitions Corporation, Harbian Motors, Cyblink Global, Harbitros North Engineering, Sezda Bubbly, Vochroma Key, Mancer Aeronautics, Omniverge Multinational, and Vista Galactic. Law Enforcement and Crime The Corporatocracy of Harbitros' law enforcement takes shape in two prominent ways. On a local level, private law enforcement firms are based in every city or borough. These private law firms are paid either by the town/city, or borough -- if neither of these can afford the cost, then the demesne pays. On a national level, the Harbian Eclipse Agency is liable for all law enforcement. Harbitros has relatively low crime, though a major threat to the nation is organized crime and various white collar crimes (such as embezzlement, theft, and flimflam schemes). The Harbian Mafia has posed a major threat to Harbitros' economy, populace, society, and laws since the 1920s, but has since become less of a threat in the 2010s. Demesnes, Districts, and Dependencies Harbitros has 53 demesnes and three corporate districts. List of Harbitros' Demesnes List of Corporate Districts Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Capitalist Sanction Category:Avarice